


Party At The End Of The World

by Beavisworld



Series: Rain Is Frank's Best Friend [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: "fucking ways.", Driving in the rain, Ikea trip, M/M, Mikey can't work normal appliances, Mikey is stupid, Mikey knows more than he lets on, Mikey looks stupid, Rain, Revenge Era, Wet hair, bob is new, frank admires mikey, frank is pining, frank messes with mikey, frank thinks Mikey is pretty, gerard is gonna kill frank, ray is a mom, roomie days, shitty couch, shitty everything, shitty matress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beavisworld/pseuds/Beavisworld
Summary: See, it wasn't like they had planned to move in together. It just so happened that Mikey was moving into a new place, and needed someone to share it with.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Series: Rain Is Frank's Best Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868848
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Party At The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda loved writing this. I love roomie days. So, enjoy!

"Did our tire just pop?

"You've asked that seven different times within this drive. No, Mikey, the tire did not pop." 

"Are you sure?"

Frank rolled his eyes at the questions he had been hearing for the last few minutes. He hated driving in the rain, but the nervous person next to him was not helping anything. It was his fault they were in this mess anyway, considering he insisted they go to Ikea in the pouring rain to get stuff for their apartment. 

See, it wasn't like they had planned to move in together. It just so happened that Mikey was moving into a new place, and needed someone to share it with. Frank had just assumed he was gonna ask Gerard, since they were practically codependent on each other and spent almost all of their free time together. Surprisingly, Gerard was comfortable in his mom's basement and had no plans of moving out quite yet. 

Frank had scoffed at that, as he often made fun of Gerard for being the Basement Boy. Mikey had excused it by saying they were always on tour anyway, so his mom didn't care. 

Yeah, Mikey always excused everything Gerard did. That's just how it worked. 

That was besides the point. 

Frank had planned on moving from his shitty apartment anyway, and splitting the rent would be nice, so he had offered to be his roommate. Having Mikey as a roommate would be cool. 

Nobody else seemed to agree since Mikey was practically incapable of functioning properly around household appliances, but Frank had his reasons for disagreeing with them. 

Frank liked Mikey, probably more than he should. 

When Mikey had asked to go to Ikea that Saturday morning, Frank had agreed. There was nothing better to do, and they had stuff that needed to be set up in the apartment. As they were driving there, much to Frank's misfortune, it started pouring. He had insisted they turn around, but Mikey had practically forced him to keep going since he, "couldn't handle sleeping on the fucking couch anymore and would like a mattress, thank you very much." 

Frank had just rolled his eyes and kept driving, making sure to tell Mikey that if he died in this car accident, the blood would not be on his hands since he had warned him about the storm. He also made Mikey put that in writing in case Gerard tried to sue him in court or something. 

Fucking Ways. 

The pair had made a successful trip to Ikea, getting the furniture they needed and making it through the line pretty quickly. By the time they made it back to the car, they were soaked through their clothes. Frank was mad since his hair had recently been dyed, but he was more concerned over the fact that the bag of bones next to him was probably dying of hypothermia. He had made sure to blast the heat on as high as it could go, and started the drive home immediately. Mikey couldn't die on this trip, especially since he was the one who had dragged Frank along. 

On the bright side, Mikey had warmed up pretty fast, so Frank stopped worrying about the whole hypothermia thing. On the down side, they were still stuck on a long drive home in the middle of the pouring rain. That was not fun. Not fun at all.

Mikey was a jumpy passenger, always afraid they were going to pop a tire or swerve into another car. He was also one of those passengers who tried to tell the actual driver how to drive, and that was one of Frank's biggest pet peeves. If it wasn't Mikey he was dealing with, he would probably kick him hard in the shins.

Frank assumed that he got that habit from Gerard, since he was the same way when driving. Besides, it wasn't like Mikey could pick up any annoying qualities _by himself_ They always had to come from somewhere. 

"Are you sure that didn't just pop? I swear, I heard something go boom," Mikey exclaimed, doing a little explosion motion with his hands. 

Frank shook his head. "Dumbass. Nothing popped. Relax." 

"Fine." 

"You know, if it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this--" Frank paused, taking a nasty turn around a car accident in the middle of the road. Mikey sucked in a sharp breath next to him. "--situation in the first place. We didn't need to go today. There was always tomorrow."

"My neck would have broken by tomorrow if I had to sleep on that shitty couch one more night," grumbled Mikey, rubbing the back of his neck for a dramatic emphasis. 

"The couch isn't _that_ shitty," Frank tried to reason. 

"Have you ever slept on it? No! You have a nice twin bed or whatever." 

"Look, I offered you the space next to me for the time being. It's not my fault you're a bony motherfucker who takes up way more space than he should," Frank stated, taking a hand off the steering wheel to jab Mikey in the ribs. 

"Hands on the wheel!" Mikey scolded, giving him a dirty look over the frame of his glasses. 

Just to be a dick, Frank took both hands off the wheel and crossed his arms over his chest. He kept his foot on the gas, accelerating it only slightly, and waited for the reality to set in on Mikey's face.

He physically paled. "Let me out of the fucking car!"

"Say sorry." 

"Sorry I didn't wanna sleep on the shitty ass couch and break my neck," Mikey deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like that one," Frank declared, stepping on the gas with a little more force. 

"Alright, sorry I'm an asshole or something. Just put your fucking hands on the wheel! If I die, you're going down with me!" 

Frank glared at him and stuck his tongue out like a child before uncrossing his arms and putting them back on the wheel. Mikey sighed in relief, collapsing against the back of the seat. 

"What do you mean I would go down with you?" Frank asked after a pause. 

"Well, if I died, you wouldn't have long left. Don't give yourself that much credit. As much as Gerard may like you, he wouldn't hesitate to stab you." 

Okay, yeah, that wasn't psychotic sounding at all. Fucking Ways. 

"I have in writing that it's your fault, dude. Gerard can't do shit to me." 

"Well, he can make Toro do it," Mikey said, leaning his head to the side. 

"Toro would never. He's too nice. And don't even say Bryar. He's new, there's no way he would kill a member just yet."

"Alright, but he would find a way. He'd get someone from a totally different band to do it or something," Mikey said, almost like it was a fact. Knowing Gerard, it was totally a fact. 

"You guys are so weird." 

Mikey made a noise that probably meant he agreed, and opened his Sidekick, presumably checking the weather or something. Frank realized he was, in fact, checking the weather when he closed it with a groan. 

"Bad?" Frank questioned, giving Mikey the side eye since he was trying to pay attention to the road in front of him.

"Yeah," Mikey huffed, taking off his grey beanie and messing with the bottom of it. Frank caught a glance of the messy hair on top of his forehead. He wanted to run his hand through it. 

"We should be home hopefully soon," Frank offered, trying to get Mikey to smile or something. He didn't know why he bothered trying. Mikey didn't smile at anything. 

"Yeah, but the powers gonna be out. Shit," Mikey said, realizing what he said as it came out of his mouth. Frank realized with him, and as a result he banged his head against the steering wheel. 

"Take out dinner it is," he said. 

"We've had take out every night since we moved in," Mikey noted. Frank took a hand off the steering wheel to flip him off. 

"Well, I don't see you learning to cook."

"You told me I'm not allowed to after last time." 

Frank had banned Mikey from anything that required an outlet to work in the house. Not after he tried sticking a fork in the toaster to get his pop tart out, and especially not after he tried taking an electric heater in the shower since he claimed he was cold. Mikey was just stupid like that sometimes, so it was better to leave Frank to the appliances, even if he was no better at cooking. At least he could call his mom and get recipes. 

"You owe me for this, y'know. Driving in the rain and paying for your mattress," Frank told him, motioning to the windshield that was covered in raindrops. 

"Yeah, yeah."

They finally made it home after what felt like the longest drive of their lives. Frank helped Mikey take the mattress into the apartment, and they weren't even surprised to find that the power had gone out. Once they had put the mattress on Mikey's bed frame, they both flopped down on the couch. 

"Fuck," Mikey swore, stretching slightly. 

"Double fuck," Frank agreed, stretching as well and knocking his elbow into Mikey's arm on purpose. Mikey shot him a look, repeating the action. 

There was a comfortable silence. The only thing keeping the two company was the faint glow of a lantern keeping them company.

Frank turned to look at his roommate, taking in just how ridiculous he looked. His hair was a wet mop, pieces sticking to his forehead. His stupid girly jeans were drenched from the knee down, and his sneakers made a horrible squeaking sound when he moved. His shirt stuck tightly to his skin. The worst part, though, were his glasses. His glasses were fogged up and had slipped down to the end of his nose. According to Ray, Mikey used to wear his glasses like that all the time. Frank's glad he changed it, considering they looked pretty fucking stupid right about now. 

Yet, there was something really pretty about the way Mikey looked. He was strangely attractive, he always had been. Frank probably focused on that part a little too much. 

He pulled his gaze away before Mikey caught him staring. He was about to take in the comfortable silence and sound of rain, when Mikey decided he wanted to talk. 

"I'm gonna go outside," he announced, standing up and taking off his glasses for he could wipe them on his shirt.

"The fuck? You're gonna get pneumonia." 

"Who cares? Rain is fun. It beats being in here with no fucking power. Now, you can stay in here and be lonely, or join your long term crush in the rain."

Before Frank could even take in Mikey's words, Mikey was down the steps and out the door. It took Frank more than a minute to process what had just left Mikey's mouth, but when it finally hit him, his mouth fell open. 

How the fuck--?

Mikey hadn't even acted freaked out, which Frank thought was surprising. The number one rule of the music scene was don't date your bandmates, so he could only assume Mikey was one hundred percent on board with that rule. Frank had been for a long time as well, but then Michael James Way had come into the picture and--

Oh, shit, Gerard was going to murder him in cold blood. 

Before Frank could even go outside to join Mikey and question him about what he had just said, Frank pulled out his phone and dialed Ray's number. By the second ring, Ray had picked up.

"If you lost power, I'm not coming over to try and install a generator. You know what happened last time. You're still damn lucky that I didn't fuck up my hand for playing," Ray chided, sounding bored. 

"Yeah, we lost power, but that's not what I called you for. Mikey...he knows, okay?" Frank blurted. 

Frank heard Ray inhale. 

"Look, I want you to be happy, but this better not fuck with the band." 

"No, I don't even know if he feels the same or if he's just telling me he knows. I figured I'd call you beforehand cuz...I dunno...I'm nervous," Frank admitted, gripping the phone tighter.

"What are you waiting for? Go, asshole!" Ray commanded.

"Okay, okay."

"Gee's gonna murder you," Ray told him, and Frank could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Fuck off!" Frank said happily, and hung up the phone without another word. He placed it down on the end table and took in a deep breath, weighing his options here.

He could leave Mikey outside and never discuss this again, or join him and know the truth.

His curiosity got the best of him, and he picked the second one. Frank dashed down the stairs and threw open the door, running outside. There was Mikey, standing in the middle of the street, head up and arms out. It looked straight out of a beautiful movie scene or something. 

_He_ was beautiful. 

"Mikey!" Frank called, cupping his hands around his mouth. 

Mikey turned to look at him, and smiled once he saw who had called his name. He motioned for him to come, so Frank did. 

"How did you know?" Frank shouted over the rain, looking at Mikey almost nervously. 

"I'm not an idiot! Well, I kinda am, but not with that stuff!" Mikey shouted back.

"I'm sorry?" Frank tried. 

"Why?"

"I don't know! I know how you feel about the whole band members and dating thing! That's how it usually goes in bands! Sorry if this is awkward!" Frank explained. 

"We're best friends, you moron! We're not gonna fuck up the band!"

"So, what does that mean?" 

Mikey rolled his eyes at Frank's pure stupidity, and put a hand on the side of his face. Frank couldn't even prepare himself before Mikey was kissing him, right there, in the middle of a huge storm. Thunder cracked above them, and Frank felt Mikey jump slightly, but he didn't pull back. Sure, Frank had thought about kissing Mikey, but nothing could prepare him for when it actually happened. It was warmer than he had expected, and it was really soft. He didn't like getting sappy, but it was better than anything he could have imagined. 

When they eventually pulled back for air, both of them beamed at each other. Frank took one of Mikey's hands, using it as his tether to reality, and looked him in the eye.

"Well, fucker, guess we're this now," Frank said, motioning between them.

"Guess so!" Mikey laughed, knocking Frank's shoulder with his own.

"I know we almost died, but I guess it was kinda worth it!" 

"Damn right, Iero!" 

The pair stayed out in the rain for a little while before they got cold, and Frank decided it would be best to head in before they got pneumonia. He had a weak immune system anyway, and he didn't need a disease before going on tour. 

They sat down on the couch, wrapped in every towel and blanket they could find. Mikey pressed into Frank's side, and nudged his way under until Frank took the hint and put an arm around him. It had easily gone from the worst day of the week to the best in a matter of minutes for Frank, and he figured he had done some good ass deed to deserve this.

"You know," Mikey said, breaking Frank out of his own head, "Gerard's gonna kill you."

"Oh, fuck off!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, have a good night everyone.


End file.
